Hey ho! Let's go!
by Poolday
Summary: When one me and another contestent battle it out for the Gold Medal... a lot can happen. New surprises, old, and some Gods involved in as well. Just your average 'X Games'... Right?


I can hear the roar of the thousands of fans around me, blasting out my ears.

I can feel the beads of sweat trickling down my skin, the anticipation of getting ready for the fatal jump.

I can see the dirt hills under me, taunting me that I wont be able to make the jump that I was about to do.

I'll show them.

_Hey ho! Let's go! Hey ho! Let's go!_

I'm Soul Eater, an unknown bike rider to those in America. I was easily picked out as interesting the first time camera noted my red eyes and shockingly white hair, but I don't mind. The more I get noticed, the larger amount of money I'm going to make from my sponsor. Which happens to be _Monster_, the famousenergy drink. I have to drink that stuff. Do you know how nasty I crash later?

…I wasn't supposed to tell you that was I.

Anyways, right now I'm standing on the brink of the grey half ramp thing. It'll help me shoot off towards the OTHER black half ramp thing, which will launch me into the sky so I can do my awesome 360. I might even try to do a one sided saddle landing, but you never know what I might do out there.

My competitors seemed nice enough. Except for this one dude. All he did was nod to me (didn't even take of his helmet OR goggles) and went on his merry way. But the rest told me that they were just here for the experience, and maybe a gold medal here and there. I could tell they were telling the truth. Someone with passion for bike riding would never drop out of the 'X Games'.

If they did… they're crazy.

But it was my turn, and my clock started to click. Grinning under my black helmet and lime green goggles, I rev up my bike and start off. It was fun enough, and I was glad I stuck the landing to the 360. Time to ride back, and wait for my next turn.

The guy that was totally anti-social to me did _incredible _did a back flip once, and landed perfectly. Getting into first place. I raised my eyebrow a bit as he pumped his arms and scratched his shoulders. The action seemed girlish to me, but I placed it aside. He got in first place. First place. With a total of 82 points. How can I let my position get away from me? Growling a bit under my breath, I declined a Monster that was offered to me and watched the next guy go.

Black Star was the guy's name, and he was crazy. Just like the Rock Star energy drink he sponsored… His blue wild hair also added to my idea of him being a fruit loop, and a black star was tattooed onto his bare shoulder. He seemed buff, and he kept calling himself God. Really, he should be calling himself 'Needing to Improve with Self Control' because when he was revving his bike, he almost flew off of the waiting platform.

But his words didn't speak as loud as his actions out in the air. He did a pop wheelie going down the ramp, and when he was in the air, he let go of the handles (but grabbed onto his seat) and did scissors with his legs. And landed it. Lucky man… He didn't get a lot of points, leaving me in second, and that Mystery Man in first.

The third rider was someone called 'Kid'. Yup. That's it. Kid. He was cool enough, complaining about how my helmet didn't have symmetrical logos, but hey, he was cool. His hair was also very, very awesome. Three white strips on one side of his jet black hair, but on the other side, nothing. How freaking amazing is that?

Kid also really complained about helmet hair, and how he didn't like how it made this piece of hair went this way. The kids weird, but he showed off in the air. He perfected the move of letting go of the handles, grabbing onto the seat, lifting his bike above him, and straightening out his body with pointed toes. He almost looked like a ballerina holding up a woman in the air, but I didn't dare tell him.

I'm not that mean. Cocky: yes. Mean… not a lot. I swear!

Another anti-social guy went, but at least I got some tidbits of information out of him. His name is Ox, and he loves lightning. He was planning on being a weather man when he grew up, but the, quote, "Workings of bikes and their riders fascinated me to much. Plus, the girl I liked loved bikers. So, here I am." You can just tell by how he spoke that he was a smart man, and I still can't get over how he left a successful job in the news for a biking career that could plummet into the dark depths of debt in only a matter of seconds.

And for a girl to.

He must be pretty dedicated.

But he seemed to have worked his overly smart butt off because he did a nice whip lash. It's basically something like whipping your bike in the air, and sometimes lifting your legs from the pedals as you did it.

Soon it was the anti-social dudes turn again. As he lifted into the sky, he tried desperately to do a front flip. But, I saw that he didn't have enough air. As he was half way through it, his back facing the ground, the dirt seemed to come closer and closer to his body.

He seemed to have gotten the message and let go of the bike, and soon, both crashed down to the Earth, courtesy of gravity. Gasps echoed the arena, and his body lay limp.

_They're forming in a straight line! They're going through a tight wind._

As I plummet towards Earth, I sigh and roll my eyes. I'm going to get a lot of shit from the news if I'm found out.

Letting go of my blue bike with Samsung S ads all over it, I listen as the air whooshed past my covered head, and see the ceiling getting further away from me.

As I hit the ground, and skidded for a second or two, pain burst through my whole body. I heard gasps echo through out the arena right before I blacked out.

_The kids are losing their minds. The __Blitzkrieg Bop_

Skidding down the first ramp with my knee pads and other gear assuring that I didn't get hurt, I rushed over to the out-cold man. Leaning over the backs of one of the doctors, I hear the announcers letting the people in the crowds know that everything was okay and that they had the best medical help here. Glancing over at one of the men dressed in a red shirt and jeans, I sure hoped to dear lord that they were right.

When, what I expected to be, family members rushed over, I nodded to them as a greeting. Looking back down at the injured, my eyebrows shot up.

A girl?

Well that was unexpected.

_Hey ho! Let's go! Shoot 'em in the back now!_

So far, its been at least fifteen minutes into the Skateboarding section, and the announcers finally have details on Maka's (finally learned her (HER! It was a her the whole time!) name from her family) status in the hospital.

"Albarn is successfully awake and moving all limbs now."

"Heck, Albarn might even be back here tomorrow!"

As if.

_What they want I don't know. They're all revved up and ready to go!_

Life is good.

That's all I have to say.

The announcers, a week ago, were right. Maka was back in action the next day, with only a few minor injuries. I introduced myself, and the cute girly and I immediately hit it off.

She had brown sugar colored hair, and the greenest, most enhancing eyes that I have ever seen. Her body is… like a fourteen year olds, but I can deal with that. She's more muscle that meat, so you better watch out if you call her 'Tiny Tits'. But other than that, we both love a lot of the same sports, and it turns out that she knew the other contestants well. Pfft, I could've just asked them for her name! And… possibly number.

In the present day, Maka and I are almost like we're married. She's over my over-stuffed apartment (full of pizza boxes, dirty clothes, biker and skateboard gear, bolts, and medals) almost all the time, and we don't mind each others company.

She's the one who got the Gold medal but I came home with a happy Bronze. Not the best I could do- and I still have to live with Black Star's gloats of how he beat me- but I'm still happy for Maka.

But today, I'm going to do something more dangerous then the Shark Week that's showing all week on Sunday at 9pm Eastern Time.

I'm going to go ask her out on a date to the skate park.

Big risk?

As if.

Sauntering into the main bed room (the apartment had one bed, one bath, kitchen, and family room) I plop onto the fixed bed where Maka was flipping through one of my skateboarding magazines. Her green gaze flicked up to me and back to the paper as she grunted a, "Yo."

Chuckling, I ruffle her hair and reply with my own gruff hello. Smiling, she set the magazine down and crossed her arms.

"So what's up?" She asked a perfect (in my eyes) rising. I just grinned my pointed grin at her, and get straight to the point.

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Is it at the skate park?"

"Why would it be anywhere else?"

"…I'll go get my gear."

Told you.

* * *

**The songs title is, 'Blitzkrieg Bop' by The Ramones. I think the only reason why I put it in there instead of my usual 6 '0's is because it was playing in the background.**

**Now, before you come to tell me anything thats diffrent from the 'X Games', tonight was my first night watching it. Yus, I did steal some tricks, (Imma do a copyright at the end, dont worry) and some fatal accidents, but I sure didnt steal the plot. Bwahahahahahaaa...**

**CPOYRIGHT TIMMME!**

**All energy drinks belong to their owners.**

**All moves and awards belong to the fearless men of the 'X Games'**

**'X Games' belongs to Sports Center.**

**All Soul Eater characters belong to the author Whats-his-name (I dont know a lot of authors/drawers... please excuse meh.)**

**..I think thats it! Well, ta-ta.**


End file.
